newpotcofandomcom-20200216-history
Pirate Dog's Guide To Sailing
This thread is currently being written and edited. I just want to post this before someone steals my idea. Thank you for your cooperation :) (I'm also learning to edit the wiki... Lol) Ahoy there! So... you want to sail the high seas in search of adventure and loot? Well it takes a bit more than an adorable picture to sink the EITC and the Navy. Lets start with Ship Statistics: Ship Statistics In this section, I will explain the statistics of the ships as follows: Armor: How much HP the ship has Sails: How much HP the ships sails has Cannons: How much cannons the ship has on its deck Broadsides: How much Broadsides the ship has Cargo: How much Cargo the ship can hold Crew: Maximum amount of people that can go no your ship Cost: How much the ship costs Sloop Class Ships: Sloop class ships often only have one mast. But can have 2 or 3 masts for the larger counterparts. These ships are mostly used for fast travel, solo runs, scouting, and hit-run attacks. These ships have low armor and few guns compared to other ships. Their strongest armor is in the middle with the weakest armor being in the back and front. In POTCO, their is 3 types of sloops. Light Sloop: Armor: 2,400 Sails: 4,000 Cannons: 2 Broadsides: 6 Cargo: 6 Crew: 3 Cost: 100 Gold These tiny ships are a favorite in Svs in some cases. These tiny ships can go up to (21?) knots with ramming speed! Since these are so hard to hit. These ships can be used in solo runs if you know how to effectively fight a ship. However, they have low armor and only allow 3 crew aboard. Which is why most pirates use it to fast travel to islands (before you do the teleportation quests). This is the first ship a pirate gets in POTCO after talking to Elizabeth. Sloops/Fishing Boat: Armor: 4,800 Sails: 8,000 Cannons: 6 Broadsides: 10 Cargo: 10 Crew: 6 Cost: 1,000 Gold Double a little less than half the storage and crew, it also has more guns. These ships while a big target can pack a bigger punch than its light counterpart. These ships are used mostly to raid middle leveled ships, also used for Svs but not that much. Fishing boats have no guns and no broadsides. They do not get attacked since their doing nothing illegal of the sort (except when you throw a grenade ;) These boats are used strictly for fishing (or maybe the occasional travel). No sailing combat abilities can be used on fishing boats (Except Full Sail) War Sloop: Armor: 7,200 Sails: 10,000 Cannons: 8 Broadsides: 14 Cargo: 14 Crew: 9 Cost: 20,000 Gold These type of ships are famous for being used in Svs. These are the fastest War Ships a pirate can use. It has a bit more firepower than the regular sloop and has 3 masts. This ship was also known for "a certain glitch" ;) (Post in comments if you know what it is ;D) Galleon Class Ships These ships are the heaviest ships a Pirate can have, these class ships are mostly used by the Royal Navy and EITC. They also have the most cargo room of any ship type. Their speed is very slow making it difficult maneuvering in battle, but these are still good ships to go pack a punch! Light Galleon: Armor: 3,600 Sails: 5,000 Cannons: 4 Broadsides: 10 Cargo: 10 Crew: 6 Cost: 300 Gold These small independent ships are in the service of the Royal Navy and EITC patrolling the waters of Port Royal. There also resent among early SvS ships and traders, it also has 3 masts. Galleon: Armor: 7,200 Sails: 7,000 Cannons: 8 Broadsides: 18 Cargo: 14 Crew: 8 Cost: 3,500 Gold War Galleon: Armor: 10,800 Sails: 10,000 Cannons: 10 Broadsides: 24 Cargo: 18 Crew: 10 Cost: 40,000 Gold This war ship is a fearsome foe indeed. It has the most firepower but is a incredibly big slow-moving target. But its armor will keep it intact for you! It has a limited firing angle but the 2 top deck cannons have a wider angle of shooting. Frigate Class Ships These ships pack the most firepower! Lots of broadsides and cannons. The strongest armor for this ship is in the front with a weakness in the rear. It is used in naval warfare and large term raids. This is because it has: the most hull points (Armor), Most deck cannons, larger crew capacity, and is slightly faster than the galleon. But it loses to having the most broadside... which is lost to the War Galleon. Frigates are the only ship types to have front facing cannons, which is a major advantage in Svs for those runaway sloops that repair! Light Frigate: Armor: 4,200 Sails: 6,000 Cannons: 8 Broadsides: 10 Cargo: 8 Crew: 8 Cost: 800 Gold These fast ships provide as much broadsides as a standard sloop, and as many cannons as a standard galleon. Great for starting players! Frigate: Armor: 8,400 Sails: 9,000 Cannons: 10 Broadsides: 14 Cargo: 12 Crew: 10 Cost: 5,000 gold This ship is a jump in price. But is well worth it for the extra firepower you'll have! War Frigate: Armor: 12,600 Sails: 12,000 Cannons: 14 Broadsides: 20 Cargo: 16 Crew: 12 Cost: 60,000 This ship is a pirates best friend! (Unless your looking at me....). These pack a great punch and can destroy anything in their path! They have the widest firing angle of all of the other ships, though none can shoot backwards (obviously). Pirates love to sail these around to show their great wealth and achievement. Only the War Galleon has more broadsides than this massive floating fortress. Brig Class Ships A Brig is a square-mast type ship with 2 masts usually, or 4 with its larger counterparts. These ships are used as merchant vessels and in naval warfare. In POTCO, these were the newest ship type before it closed. These ships have a little bit of everything! Armor, Speed, and firepower! These ships have their armor balanced so they have no "weak spots" Light Brig: Armor: 3,900 Sails: 5,500 Cannons: 6 Broadsides: 10 Cargo: 8 Crew: 8 Cost: 900 Gold (Requires at least Level 1 Sailing) These ships have more armor than the average light galleon, and as much as a regular sloop, and a little more armor than a light galleon (about as much as a light frigate) Brig: Armor: 7,800 Sails: 8,000 Cannons: 10 Broadsides: 16 Cargo: 12 Crew: 10 Cost: 7,000 Gold (Requires at least Level 5 Sailing) An upgrade from the light version.... War Brig: Armor: 12,000 Sails: 11,000 Cannons: 12 Broadsides: 22 Cargo: 16 Crew: 12 Cost: 80,000 Gold (Requires at least Level 15 Sailing) These can also be floating fortresses as they have more broadsides than the War Frigate! About as much armor as the War Frigate, and its as fast as a frigate! What more can you ask? Better armor? Ok, then get the War Frigate :) 'The HUD' This section is for those newbie players, I will assume you know how to move your ship (its the same as moving your character). The HUD (Heads Up Display) I conveniently found this image that basically tells you what each of the symbols do :) However, with the scoundrel of the seas update. A flag will appear in the middle of the hull damage that represents your bounty (I will talk about that later). The HUD is easy to memorize, just refer to the image and you will memorize it in no time! 'Sailing Abilities' There are some sailing abilities that will suit your needs whether you're batting a Navy Dreadnought, or traveling to locations such as Outcast Isle! Key: $ = Skill available after doing a quest ^ = Skill available after reaching a certain sailing level and unlocking it Ability: Broadside Left Description: Fires all left broadside cannons to damage enemy ships Ability: Broadside Right Description: Fires all right broadside cannons to damage enemy ships in range Ability: Full Sail^ Description: Gives short burst of Speed to your ship (Usually 2-5 knots) Ability: Come About^ Description: Allows for your sharp to make a sharp turn, including galleons :) Ability: Open Fire!^ Description: Cannons + Broadsides do 50% more damage to enemy vessels for a short time Ability: Ramming Speed^ Description: Do an intense burst of speed to ram the enemy into splinters! Ability: Take Cover^ Description: Your ship takes 75% less damage for a short time Ability: Leadership ($) Description: recharges all other skills faster for 10 seconds 'Combat Guide' Now I will get to the fun part. First, I want to discuss something minor: Choosing your ship. 'Light Class Ships' Mostly good for traveling and sinking ships around port royal. But the Light Sloop has special uses I'll discuss later 'Normal Class Ships' Good for medium term sea raids. But I don't recommend getting hunters after you with these classes of ships 'War Class Ships' Can suit any need whether your traveling, or you want to get pursued by Bounty Hunters and Warships! 'Sea raids' Since this section is about combat, I will be assuming your using a War Class type and plan on doing a long term sea raids. I will talk about doing different kinds of runs and different enemy ships and tactics to sink them. 'Gold/Loot Raid' The first type of sea raid is what I call a Gold/Loot Raid. This involves just getting Royal chests and high value cargo for gold. Sailing is one of the best ways to get gold without any fear of losing your money (Unlike Blackjack and Poker). However, you do not want to get any bounty hunters after you if your doing this type of sea raid. You might end up replacing all your gold with stuff you don't want! Well, lets get started by talking about basic DO's and DONT'S DO: - Sink war ships if you can, these ships give the most precious cargo - Get a big crew, more reputation for you and the captain! - Sail a war ship or at least a standard frigate if your doing these (you can do these in lighter ships if you think your good ;) - If you want the good ships, try to go around Padres - Sink flagships, better cargo, more fun to sink DON'T: - Sink hunters, they don't give you royal chests - Try to sink EITC/Navy ships while you have a hunter after you.... it doesn't end well usually - Sink ships around Port Royal.... they usually give Cargo Crates (not good gold source is it?) - shoot a pistol at enemy ships.... IT DOESN'T DO ANYTHING Keeping those in mind your ready to start sinking ships. But if you don't know how to go to your ship... Go to your dinghy (a dinghy looks like the picture below) and press shift and choose your ship! Now.... that you are out at sea, you will likely want to get a crew for your ship! Do this by clicking on the dinghy icon when your sailing, this window should pop up. Check all the boxes, and just sail and wait for someone to join your ship. When someone joins your ship clock on them to get their player card up, and click on the binoculars icon to invite them to your crew, if their already in a crew. Don't boot them, just let them be and wait for someone else. Now you got a big warship full of some worthy pirates! Lets get to the fun part shall we? Now lets talk about tactics to sink those ships to Davy Jones Locker! There are 3 main tactics, the ninja tactic, the head-on tactic, and the circle tactic (Don't worry I will get to the second type of raid) 'The Ninja Tactic' The reason I call this the ninja tactic is because the enemy can't shoot you with this. I guess the simplest way to explain is a scenario. Lets say your sailing towards a ship like this below: This explains itself.... the goal is to get BEHIND the ship so that's its cannons cannot fire you but your broadsides can still get them. In the diagram this player is using come about to do a sharp turn and get behind the ship. In other words, you want to end up like this: The best way to do this is to start sailing to a ship NOT HEAD ON, but go to the side a bit sorta like this but your ships is turned the other way around. Then, use Come About and make a sharp turn and stop behind the ship and fire your broadsides! You can rotate between broadsides how ever the only reason I don't recommend doing this is because most pirates will switch broadsides cannons to get the most shots. Referring to the picture before the one above (the one where the boat is behind the enemy ship). You can have your shipmates fire their cannons and just stand there, you will likely sink the ship before it turns to broadside you. Doing this will minimize the damage to your ship since the enemy can't fire at you! For Higher Level Pirates: Use your abilities! Using Take Cover! with this tactic is kind of pointless (you can see why). But use Open Fire! as much as you can to sink those ships! more damage = more money ;) 'The Head-On Tactic' The ninja tactic can minimize damage. But that tactic is more if your doing your runs solo. You probably want to have a little fun with a big crew firing your broadsides and having people repair your ship! (Maybe not xD). That's where this tactic comes in! You face that enemy right on! It is a easy tactic to learn actually, you probably do it all the time! Basically, start sailing to a ship like this: As you can see by this image, it looks like this player is sailing towards the Navy Kingfisher. Now why is it called head on? Because you want to end up like this: A very famous picture indeed, but you get the message. You want the enemies broadsides facing you, and your broadsides facing him. Using Take Cover and Open Fire are highly recommended if your doing this tactic. You can fire all your broadsides and have your crew fire their cannons as their hearts desire! This tactic will certainly take a toll of HP from your ship, but its more fun to have little panic in life isn't it? Now, I said that using your abilities (the higher leveled pirates) is important. Its also important that you know WHEN to use them! When you sail up to an enemy ship, you use Open Fire before it can do the first shot! Now when do you use Take Cover? When a enemy fire their broadsides/cannons, its about 6 seconds before they fire again. Use this to your advantage any way you can! 'The Circle Tactic' This tactic is more for a ship to act as "bait." But, you can sink ships with this tactic still. One rule of thumb if your doing this: DO IT WITH A SLOOP. Sloops have the most speed and turning. They can easily do this tactic. Sadly, I cannot find a picture that explains it. The best way to explain is that you act like the enemy AI. If you were to stand in one place with an enemy sailing towards you, he enemy would go in circles around you firing everything that it has. That's what the tactic is! just sail in a circle around the ship firing at them! The advantage to this is if you do it just right. The enemy ship will keep turning but only fire his broadsides once or twice. If I find a picture, I will put it up to show you. I hope this explains it well enough. 'The Material Raid' Now, your probably asking, why did I explain 3 tactics before mentioning the second type of raid? Its because you have to use a "bit" different tactics. This type of raid involves something to sink more then regular ships. They are meaner, faster, and more powerful. This picture should explain what they are: Warships and Bounty Hunters, you had it coming! A material raid is where you only want materials. No Gold, just materials to upgrade your ship. Before we get to these. I should talk about The Scoundrel of The Seas, a game mechanic important to getting bounty hunters and warships after you. 'Scoundrel of The Seas!' Before this update, pirates could attack ships and there was no threat to stop them. However, with the addition of the Ship Customization Update came this update! Pirates needed materials in order to upgrade their ships, this update added a "bounty" at sea with your pirate that would send bounty hunters after you if you go high enough. These ships were harder to sink but gave ship materials to upgrade your ship. There are 5 levels in The Scoundral of The Seas update: Level 0: (No Icon) Enemy ships will not fire at you at this level. You can sail to an island in peace since your not doing anything against the law of any sort. Level 1: At this level, it means you have fired on a navy/EITC ship and have officially broken the law. Enemy ships will attack you and try to sink you. Otherwise, you shouldn't really be worried. Level 2: At this level, you should be slightly worried. Nearby enemy ships will sail to assist the enemy ship your attacking. Make sure you don't get surrounded or It could be a bad ending for you! Level 3: Now you should really be worried! The navy will now put a bounty on your ship! Bounty Hunters will launch randomly from nearby islands to hunt you down. At first they will appear one at a time. Then they will appear 2 at a time! Level 4: You have been proven a worthy adversary. The navy will now close all ports on you except for one. Not only will you get bounty hunters after you. War ship of lines will be hunting ye down! 'Sinking Bounty Hunters ' Bounty Hunters are Royal Navy class ships that go after pirates that have been sinking ships recklessly. They will pursue their target until them or their target sinks. They have extremely high speed and cannon range/damage. They also have a lot of health, but with a crew of worthy pirates! Sinking them should be a walk in the park (or walk on the plank) 'Short Discussion About ' Credits to: Jack Gleaming for the photos from his guide. Pip Mcgrubber for saying hello. (I'll keep it here xD) and the old POTCO Wiki for photos Category:Guides